Skills (Book II)
Alchemy Lets you mix reagents to create potions or imbue weapons and armor. See also Alchemy Recipes. Arcane (Divination / Elemental) Allows you to cast spells. The skill level determines what tier of spells you can cast, and at what casting level you can use them. Cartography Updates your map as you explore. Note that if your score is temporarily boosted by an item or spell, your improved map will be overwritten with an inferior one if you explore the area again after it wears off. Dodge Allows you to avoid being hit by attacks. Each level of the skill provides a 1% chance that an attack against you will miss. After a successful Dodge, you will be at +10% ToHit on your next attack. Foraging Reduces the rate at which the Hunger and Thirst bars become empty, and allows you to gather Alchemical reagents while Camping. The higher your Foraging skill, the more quickly you gather reagents and the more valuable reagents you find. Hide in Shadows Helps you remain undetected by nearby creatures. When you are successfully hidden, the words "Hidden in Shadows" will appear in your status area. Standing next to walls or trees increases the effect of this skill. As of version 1.04b, Dexterity does NOT effect this skill in any way. With high enough skill (60-ish?) it is possible always to be Hidden, even in full sunlight, *except* when near hostile creatures. Conversely, even with extremely high levels of both this skill and Move Silently (90+), it is nearly impossible to sneak past hostile creatures. Light Armor / Heavy Armor Allows you to wear articles of that kind of armor without a penalty, and determines the level of Damage Reduction you receive from wearing that armor. (Note that DR is a percentage chance for each attack to do half damage, rather than a direct reduction of all damage. Over time, a point of DR will thus prevent about half as much damage as a point of Dodge.) Only armor worn on your head, torso, or legs contribute to your DR rating. The specific item of armor does not matter. As long as you are wearing any kind of armor on the appropriate body part, you receive the benefit. Consult the appropriate table below. Armor skills also reduce the rate at which armor wears out. Lore Along with Intelligence, allows you to identify valuable items that would otherwise show up as "Unknown." Every item in the game has a rarity between 1 (automatically identified) and 9 (most difficult to identify). Consult the table below to determine the level of Lore and/or Intelligence you need to identify an item of a particular rarity. Medicine (Book I: Survival) Each point in adds one point to resistance scores for Toxins and Disease. Along with Endurance, this skill determines the rate at which you recover Hit Points. To determine the recovery rate, add your Endurance and Medicine scores. Subtract the total from 50, and the result is the number of rounds it takes you to recover 1 HP. You can never recover more than 1 HP per round. Book I: (tested on version 1_2.0.0.4) the max useful combined is 58 Endurance + Survival. Book II and III: For Druidic characters, consult the table below. Meditation Along with Perception, determines the rate at which you recover Mana Points. To determine the recovery rate, add your Perception and Meditation scores and consult this chart. The recovery rate varies depending on whether you have the Druidic axiom, and if so whether or not you are below ground. Book I only: (tested with version 1_2.0.0.4) The max useful combination of Meditation + Perception is 38, for regeneration purposes. (Note: Increasing Perception to 45-50 before anything else is recommended for Magick users.) For Book II and III consult the table below. Mercantile Allows you to get better deals when buying and selling items. The cash you get for selling items ''' is increased by 2.5% of the '''item's base value per skill level. The price you pay when buying items ''' is reduced by 3.5% of the '''item's base value per skill level. To calculate the price buying or selling an item, use the following formulas, where V is item value and M is your mercantile score: SP = V - (0.5 - 0.025 * M) * V BP = V + (1.0 - 0.035 * M) * V At level 20, you can buy items for their actual value. At level 25, you can buy and sell items for the same price. At level 26 and above, you sell items for more than you buy them for, and can make money by buying and selling the same items repeatedly. At level 58 and above, items cost a negative amount - you actually get paid to take them. Mercantile also affects repair costs, but not the cost of skill training. Move Silently Helps you remain undetected by nearby creatures. When you are successfully moving silently, the word "Silent" will appear in your status area. The supporting attribute for this skill is Dexterity. It is affected by equipment - wearing more (pieces? weight?) requires a higher skill to be Silent in the same circumstances. With nothing equipped, a skill level of 19 with Dexterity 7 seems sufficient to always be Silent, even when directly next to an enemy. A Dexterity of about 65 is required for the same effect with skill level 1. Creatures will not be aware of you if you are silent and not visible to them, either by physical obstruction or hiding. Pick Locks Lets you open locks without the appropriate key. You also need at least one lock pick to attempt to pick a lock. All locks have a lock level, ranging from 1 to 10. Chance to pick a lock is based on a combination of your Pick Locks skill and your Dexterity ability score. The formula is: (Pick Locks skill level * 3) + (Dexterity ability score / 3) + 50 - (Lock Level * 10) The maximum chance of success is 99% and the minimum is 1%. Successfully picking a lock earns you 25 Experience Points per lock level. Repair Allows you to repair damage to items in your inventory while you camp. More levels increase the speed of the repairs, but generally a single level is sufficient for most play styles. Shields Allows you to use a shield without penalty. In Book II, above Skill Level 10, provides a 3% chance per skill level to deflect projectile attacks: Projectile deflection chance: (Shields skill - 10) x 3% Skullduggery Lets you disarm traps, once you have detected them. All traps have a trap level, ranging from 1 to 9. Chance to disarm a trap is based on a combination of your Skullduggery skill and your Concentration ability score. The formula is: (Skullduggery skill level * 3) + (Concentration ability score / 3) + 60 - (Trap Level * 10) The maximum chance of success is 99% and the minimum is 1%. Successfully disarming a trap earns you 25 Experience Points per trap level. Note that it is possible to attempt to disarm traps without any training in Skullduggery. Spot Hidden The ability to detect traps and other hidden objects. Augmented by Perception. Your chance to Spot Hidden is re-rolled each time you walk next to the hidden trap or object. Once you have detected something it stays visible, even if you leave the area or save and reload. Swords / Bows / Piercing Weapons / Bludgeoning Weapons / Thrown Weapons / Unarmed For all but Unarmed, allows you to wield that kind of weapon without a penalty. For all skills, provides bonuses to hit and damage when using that kind of weapon. To hit increases at every odd skill level (1, 3, 5, etc.) and damage at every even skill level. In Book II, you are able to use the associated weapon Feats at skill level 10. To begin with, you can only use the feat every 90 turns. With each addition level of weapon skill, the frequency decreases by 3 turns to a minimum of every 5 turns at skill level 32. Category:Character